Um dia problemático
by YumeBaah
Summary: Shikamaru vive um dia problemático, com direito a uma, quase, viagem no final / Primeira fic *vergonha*


**Um dia problemático**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não é meu, mas se fosse eu fazia o Neji e a Tenten ficarem bem juntinhos n.n

Que problemático – narração

"Que problemático" – fala

"QUE PROBLEMÁTICO" – grito

- chomp - – ação (chomp--chouji comendo batatinhas)

(Que problemático) – eu fazendo algum comentário baka

**\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/**

**Shikamaru pov's**

"SHIKAMARU!!!"

Ah cara, que problemático! Quanto barulho, não dá nem pra dormir direito...

"SHIKAMARU! ACORDA!"

Acho melhor eu ir ver o que a problemática da minha mãe quer.

"O que foi okaa-san?" - Levantando e sentando na cama -

"Como assim o que foi?! Esqueceu que você tem que se encontrar com o seu time?"

Encontrar com o meu time... Encontrar com o meu time... Kuso, esqueci que tinha que me encontrar com eles às 7:00. Pensando nisso, quantas horas? Uhnn 7:28, que problemático...

"Ei, okaa-san, cadê aquele relatório que eu tenho que levar pra Tsunade-sama?"

- Indo para a sala -

"Ela colocou em cima da mesa perto do seu café da manhã." - sentado no sofá lendo o jornal – (Tem jornal em Konoha?)

"De onde você saiu otou-san? Ah, deixa pra lá, é melhor eu tomar só um copo de suco e ir levar esse relatório pra Hokage." - Vai em direção à cozinha -

Em cima da mesa... Uhn, achei! Agora é só pegar o copo de suco e...

- copo escorrega da mão – Ops! Que problemático... - suco todo derramado pela mesa, por cima do relatório e cacos de vidro no chão -

"Filho, já tomou seu suco? - entrando na cozinha - SHIKAMARU! OLHA SÓ O QUE VOCÊ FEZ! E ADIVINHA QUEM VAI TER QUE LIMPAR? EU, É CLARO, PORQUE VOCÊ E O SEU PAI SÃO DOIS PREGUIÇOSOS QUE NÃO FAZEM NADA" – continua falando - (não seria gritando?! Bom, deixa pra lá...)

Kuso, enquanto minha mãe fica aí reclamando eu vou saindo de fininho em direção ao campo de treinamento do meu time. - sai engatinhando em direção à porta -

**No campo de treinamento...**

"Cadê o Shikamaru? Mas que demora!" - batendo o pé no chão -

"Calma Ino, ele já deve estar chegando."

"Você tem -chomp- razão, Asuma -chomp- sensei"

**Shikamaru pov's**

Não adianta correr, eu já estou atrasado mesmo. Pensando melhor, a Ino não ficaria muito feliz se eu me atrasasse mais. Isso é tão problemático... - continua andando e olhando para as nuvens -

"Finalmente chegou Shikamaru!"

Eu sabia que ela iria reclamar...

"Ohayou -chomp- Shikamaru!"

"Un, yo Chouji."

"Oe, Shikamaru, trouxe o relatório?"

Por que você tinha que perguntar hein Sensei...

"Er... Aconteceu digamos que um pequeno acidente, eu derramei suco nele."

"Chega atrasado e ainda não traz o relatório da missão?" - começa a ficar vermelha de raiva -

"-chomp- calma Ino" - ainda comendo batatinhas -

"Bem, Shikamaru, comunique isso a Tsunade-sama."

"Certo sensei." - vai para o prédio da Hokage -

Ah, que problemático, aposto que a Tsunade-sama vai me dar uma bela bronca e ainda vai me fazer carregar aquelas pilhas de papéis por toda a vila...

Vamos lá Shikamaru, coragem, bata na porta... - começa a suar frio -

"Entre." (curta e grossa ela hein u.u)

Ela não parece muito feliz hoje, tudo bem, eu sobrevivo. - entra -

"Ah, é você Shikamaru, sente-se, porque eu preciso falar com você, mas, o que faz aqui?"

"Bom, eu derramei suco no relatório da minha última missão..." Será que ela vai ficar muito brava?

"Só isso?! Não tem problema, você é um dos meus melhores shinobis e deve estar trabalhando muito, por isso, pequenos erros são aceitáveis..."

Ela não ficou brava? Acho que ela tomou algumas garrafas de sake antes de eu entrar.

"Uhn... Obrigado. E o que a senhora queria falar comigo?"

"Você deve estar muito cansado e cheio de problemas, então..."

Realmente, tudo aqui é muito problemático. Pelo que parece ela vai me dar umas férias, e isso com certeza não é nem um pouco problemático.

"...eu resolvi te dar umas férias e vou te mandar descansar por duas semanas em..."

Como assim? Eu achei que ia poder ficar em casa observando as nuvens.

"...Suna! Não é ótimo?" - sorriso enorme no rosto -

"Er..." - Pensa nos habitantes de Suna -

"E eu ainda te arrumei uma guia..."

"Uma guia, e quem seria ela?" - Começa a se lembrar de uma certa problemática -

"Que pergunta, Shikamaru, quem poderia ser? A Temari, é claro!"

"Temari?"

"Hai, algum problema?"

"Todos!" - sai correndo -

"Oe, Shikamaru!" - Tsunade é deixada para trás com uma gota na cabeça -

Nem a ouvi tentando perguntar o que eu tinha e praticamente voei do escritório dela. Só de pensar em passar duas semanas com aquela problemática eu começo a pensar que ficar em Konoha, limpar a bagunça que eu fiz em casa e carregar papéis por toda vila não são coisas tão problemáticas...

**Owari**

**\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/**

**Okaa-san:** mãe

**Kuso:** droga

**Konoha:** vila da folha

**Otou-san:** pai

**Hokage:** líder da vila da folha

**Sensei:** professor, mestre

**Ohayou:** bom dia

**Yo:** oi

**Shinobis:** ninjas

**Suna:** vila da areia

**Owari: **fim

**\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/**

Primeira fic, não me matem! i.i Eu sei que não ficou muito bom, mas espero que alguém goste ^^

**Shikamaru:** Realmente, acho que você tem que melhorar...

**Eu:** Eu sei Mas pede para os leitores (se tiver algum) mandarem reviews?!

**Shikamaru:** Isso é muito problemático...

**Eu:** PEDE! òó

**Shikamaru:** Er... Mandem reviews e deixem essa pessoa feliz -.-'

**Eu:** Pode parecer uma perda de tempo, mas eu vou ficar muuuitoo feliz n.n

**Shikamaru:** Ja ne u.u

**Eu:** Ja ne o/


End file.
